Pela Eternidade
by MViana
Summary: Juro que será apenas você, até o fim de nossos dias, até depois deles, do fim dos tempos, até a eternidade. É uma promessa.


_**Sailor Moon e suas personagens são de autoria de Naoko Takeuchi, eu apenas peguei emprestado. Porém esse texto me pertence.  
Lembre-se: Plágio é crime!  
Se quiser reproduzir basta pedir, eu não mordo. :)**_

* * *

_Capítulo 1 - Capítulo Único_

A cabeça doía cada vez que ele tentava se livrar daquele poder escuro que o dominava. Aquele ser que tomava conta do seu corpo, aquele que se dizia ser ele, o dominava um pouco mais a cada dia que passava.

Kunzite podia ver tudo que o ser maligno fazia, inclusive, podia vê-lo deitar-se ao lado da antiga sacerdotisa terrestre todas as noites. Seu corpo era usado para possuir Beryl todas as noites, sem consentimento, por mais que lutasse contra seu próprio instinto era impossível conter aquele monstro que crescia cada vez mais, aquele monstro que trairia as pessoas que ele amava. Ele sabia de todo o mal que estava por vir, mas não podia contá-lo a ninguém. As vezes em que tentava dizer sobre a condição atual e de seus Shitennous, o mal voltava e segurava suas palavras, vivia uma forçada vida dupla, afim de prolongar a felicidade daqueles a sua volta.

Na noite seguinte estava programada a traição, sabia que seus últimos resquícios de sanidade morreriam ali, provavelmente ele mesmo estaria morto ao amanhecer, entregando o universo a escuridão de Metallia. O pesar o tornou forte, forte o suficiente para negar a cama de Beryl, forte para ir até a lua e ainda fazer permanecer um pingo de sua dignidade.

Subiu com calma a parede que levava a uma das sacadas do palácio lunar, conhecia aquela tipo de fuga muito bem, era comum que as fizesse há tempos atrás. Notou a luz que saia por de trás da cortina laranjada, provavelmente a pessoa ali dentro ainda trabalhava sobre a luz de um lampião, pensou em vacilar a ir embora, mas era tarde ao ver que a figura feminina - fracamente iluminada pelo lampião - já havia aberto a porta e o olhava docemente.

– Você nunca lembra de esconder sua presença quando aparece por aqui, Sor. - Ela ria.

– Lady Venus. - Reverenciou, sentindo um alívio imediato ao vê-la. - É extremamente complicado lembrar quando venho ao seu encontro.

– Odeio quando me chama de "Lady" - A loira caminhou elegantemente até ele.

– Pois eu acho digno chamá-la assim, _Lady_. - Pegou uma das mãos da mulher e deu um beijo leve, notando o leve borrão de tinta preta. - Trabalhando?

– Alguns tratados, apenas. - Apoiou-se sobre a sacada, contemplando o céu lunar.

– Papéis… Quem os inventou não sabia o trabalho que dariam. - Parou ao lado dela.

– Quem os inventou, provavelmente, não imaginava o que era ser líder de um exército.

– De fato.

O silêncio tomou conta da conversa amigável, enquanto o vento chacoalhava os cabelos de ambos apoiados ali. Parecia que as palavras haviam sido levadas pela brisa.

– Você nunca mais veio. - A loira virou-se para ele, apoiando o queixo sobre uma das mãos.

– Eu também sou um líder, tenho minhas obrigações. - Mentiu, ainda olhando para o horizonte.

– Entendo…- Voltou a olhar ao longe, mostrando certa decepção. - Então, o que o trás aqui?

– Preciso de motivos para vê-la, agora? - Tocou o ombro da loira calmamente, fazendo-a virar-se para ele.

– Desculpe, estou sendo tola. - Soltou uma risadinha baixa.

– Sinto a sua falta, Venus. - Se abaixou até ela, roubando um beijo rápido.

– Quer tentar amolecer meu coração? - Riu, jogando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. - Saiba que não vai conseguir nada assim.

– Já consegui que me abraçasse. - Sorriu triunfante ao envolvê-la pela cintura.

– Golpe de sorte. - A loira puxou-o para que suas bocas se encontrassem. - Sabe, aqui fora é perigoso.

– Como se você se preocupasse com o perigo.

– Me preocupo.

– Claro que se preocupa! Devo lembrar-lhe do baile de máscaras, dos jardins de Elysion, a sala de mapas, do estábulo terrestre, da sala de treinamento…

– Foram momentos de fraqueza.

– Poderia considerar este momento um de fraqueza?

– Poderia considerar sermos fracos do lado de dentro?

– Acho que perderíamos boa parte da adrenalina, mas como você faz questão…

Venus balançou a cabeça mostrando uma falsa expressão de deboche e puxou o homem pelo braço. Era fato que o casal sempre se aventurava de várias formas e ele fazê-la lembrar era engraçado. Afinal, justo eles que deveriam ser prudentes, a maioria das vezes eram tão travessos quanto Serenity e Endymion.

– Pronto, Lady, estamos em seu quarto. - Brincou, sentando-se na cama dela. - Sabe, moças direitas não levam homens aos seus aposentos.

– Em seu planeta, moças direitas não empunham espadas, não lideram um exército e não fazem o que estou prestas a fazer. - Venus subiu no colo do homem, acaricou os cabelos prateados e roubou-lhe um beijo demorado e quente, enquanto tirava a camisa de Kunzite.

O beijo avançava, as carícias se aprofundaram, as roupas se tornaram desnecessárias e a urgência de um pelo outro aumentou a cada movimento, tornaram-se um só. Aquele lado, aquele ser terrível às vezes se apossava do corpo dele, tentando roubar-lhe o prazer, tentando roubar-lhe o que ainda restava, Kunzite lutava e por vezes machucava a mulher, que não se importava com os arranhões. Por fim o prateado conseguira dominar "aquilo" e tomar para si a única coisa que acreditava ainda ser completamente sua, então, amanheceram juntos.

– Bom dia! - Kunzite beijava o topo da cabeça da loira aninhada em seu peito.

– Bom dia, meu amor! - Ficou de joelhos no colchão, esticando o corpo.

– Pelos Deuses, Venus! Eu preciso ir e você se mostra toda para mim? - Brincou admirando a perfeição dela.

– Talvez tenha sido proposital. - Se abaixou até ele, beijando-o.

– Sempre é. - Sorriu para ela e se levantou da cama, recolhendo as vestimentas pelo chão. - Tenho que ir, mesmo.

A visão dele ficou turva, a cabeça girou, e suas pernas vacilaram. Kunzite cambaleou, apoiando-se no primeiro móvel que encontrou a sua frente, Venus correu até ele apoiando seu corpo no dela. A escuridão estava próxima de tomá-lo, ele precisava ir embora.

– Kunzite! - Ajudou ele a se sentar na cama. - Está tudo bem?

– Sim, eu só devo ter me levantado de uma vez e a minha visão escureceu. - Voltou a se levantar, colocando a roupa no corpo.

– Tem certeza?

– Tenho sim, Lady, não se preocupe. - Afagou os fios loiros de Venus. - Pode ser fraqueza. Comerei algo assim que chegar na Terra, alguém retirou todas as minhas energias.

– Pois me diga quem é esta pessoa e tratarei dela eu mesma. - Levantou as sobrancelhas fingindo indignação.

– Não seria possível fazer isso, Lady, pois esta é a pessoa a quem eu amo. Eu não deixaria, sobre nenhuma circunstância, que qualquer um tocasse nela a não ser eu mesmo.

– Creio eu que ela não deixaria que o mesmo acontecesse.

– Espero que ela não deixe. - Abraçou a loira mais uma vez.

– Então que deixemos isso marcado como uma promessa.

– Uma promessa, Lady?

– Eu prometo, Sor. Prometo que apenas eu você possamos nos tocar, ninguém mais, até o fim de nossos dias, até depois deles, do fim dos tempos, até a eternidade. - Os olhos azuis encontraram os orbes cinzentos - Você promete?

– Prometo, até o último dia. - Por um instante ele queria agarrar-se nela, nunca mais soltar, que o tempo parasse ali enquanto a beijava.

– Bem… Temos trabalhos à fazer. - Se afastou um pouco dele. - Te vejo esta noite?

– Temo que não queira me ver esta noite, Lady Venus. - Sentiu o pesar do que estava por vir.

– E por qual motivo não haveria de querer? - O seu olhar era confuso.

– Apenas um sentimento…

– Às vezes, Sor, você é misterioso.

– Faz parte da minha graça. - Se recompôs em um falso sorriso. - Eu te amo, Venus. Te amo do fundo da minha alma. - Sentiu a escuridão chegar, mas segurou. - Por favor, não esqueça que eu possa vir a fazer qualquer coisa, mas meu amor por você nunca mudará.

– Amo-o com todas as minhas forças, General, mas não diga besteiras… Já disse, somos um do outro para a eternidade, foi uma promessa.

– Até o fim dos meus dias, até depois deles, pela eternidade. - Sorriu e tomou os lábios da loira ardentemente, certo de que era a última vez.

**oOoOo**

Tudo desabava. O palácio, antes majestoso, ruía a cada ataque trocado entra os guerreiros lunares e o inimigo. As quatro guerreiras rodeavam a princesa, protegendo-a da edificação que caía, tomando os golpes, arranhões e cortes profundos do mármore branco.

– Estamos quase na saída, Princesa, nós vamos lhe salvar! - Gritou a Jupiter em meio ao barulho do tremor. - Precisamos de um plano.

– Jupiter, você e Mercury levem-na para o lado oculto, assim que sairmos. Eu e Mars vamos para frente do exército. Princesa, não entregue o cristal de prata a ninguém! - Venus ordenou.

– Certo! - Mercury calculava as estatísticas. - De acordo com meu cálculos, o Milênio de Prata irá ruir em seis minutos, precisamos correr!

Correram, tendo a saída bloqueada por várias vezes. Não se atreviam a usar seus poderes lá dentro ou o resultado poderia ser desastroso. Encontraram a saída e ouviram o estampido atrás de si, jogaram-se no chão e contataram que o tempo havia sido certo, o palácio caiu no tempo previsto, levantando uma espessa camada de poeira branca. Tossiram ao respirar a fumaça, procuraram umas as outras no campo de visão limitado. Deram as mãos e correram fugindo sem direção, a poeira abaixava, a vista foi retornando aos poucos e ela era de caos. Vários soldados estava no chão, alguns ainda agonizavam, banhados de seu próprio sangue outros já estavam mortos, mas ainda com expressão de desespero. O som de gritos, do aço das espadas e da explosão dos poderes, mostravam o terror em que a Lua estava.

Morte, desespero, dor. Quem era o ser capaz de fazer isso?

Venus olhou para todos os lados, encontrou aquela mulher. Lembrava-se muito bem da sacerdotisa que por vezes encontrava escondida nos jardins de Elysion a vigiar Serenity e Endymion. Nunca pensou que Beryl pudesse representar qualquer ameaça até ver o Príncipe terrestre preso entre seus dedos.

Beryl erguia o homem com apenas uma mão, apertava o pescoço do homem com força, ele iria morrer. O homem que sua princesa mais amava estava prestes a morrer. Olhou para os lados, sua princesa estava assistindo tudo, havia saído da escolta de Mercury e Jupiter. O coração da líder das Senshi acelerou. Serenity não podia ir para lá.  
Venus, instintivamente, desembainhou a espada, atravessando o caminho de todos aqueles que ousavam contê-la. Derrubou um soldado, dois, três, estava a poucos metros de Beryl, mas a própria espada do príncipe já havia sido cravada no peito dele. Venus ouviu a voz de sua princesa alta e estridente, viu Serenity correr até o corpo do homem caído e sua pele de porcelana sujar-se do sangue dele, sentiu o braço falhar, mas foi tomada pelo ódio.

A loira viu Beryl rir triunfante, erguer a espada novamente para acertar na princesa que não reagia e sentiu a força invadir-lhe o peito, atravessou o resto do caminho sem ao menos olhar nos olhos de quem matava. Em um golpe certeiro nas costas, - um movimento que muitos cavaleiros julgavam como covarde - sentiu a espada rasgar a carne de Beryl e o som da guerra morrer.

– Acabou, princesa… - Venus olhou para a amiga debruçada sobre o corpo do homem. - Acabou…

– Venus… - Serenity alcançou um punhal preso ao cinto de Endymion. - Obrigada.

– Princesa, não! - A senshi gritou ao ver o movimento rápido em que Serenity enfiou o punhal no meio do peito.

– Eu vou voltar… - A voz de Beryl saiu em um fio inaudível, fazendo Venus virar de uma vez.

– Beryl! - Uma voz masculina gritou.

Kunzite abraçava a mulher ruiva que agonizava. Venus olhou em volta e notara que havia matado, a sangue frio, três dos generais da Shitennou, faltava um, apenas um traidor. Venus estava tomada por raiva, havia perdido sua princesa, seu reino, mas congelou ao perceber que havia perdido, também, o seu amor.

– Eu vou lhe matar! - O homem levantou de uma vez indo em direção a ela com a espada.

– Não! - Venus defendeu, cruzando as armas. - Por que fez isso?

– Eu não queri… - O corpo do homem cambaleou para trás. - Cale a boca!

– Você me tirou tudo! - Gritou.

– Venus, não… Não! - O corpo dele parecia brigar para se ajoelhar. - Me mate, por favor!

– Kunzite… - Finalmente ela entendia o que estava acontecendo. - Não eu não posso...

– Lady… - A voz vacilava enquanto ele respirava fundo, parecia fazer uma força sobre-humana para falar. - Se não o fizer agora… Ela vai voltar ela tem poder pra voltar.

– Eu não posso, eu já perdi coisas demais… Eu… Não posso fazer isso! - Venus gritou.

– Era uma promessa…Apenas você toca em mim. - A respiração dele era cada vez mais forte. - Nossa promessa...

Kunzite levantou com dificuldade, o olhar temível voltou outra vez, a espada foi empunhada, ele voltou a avançar sobre Venus em um ato feroz. Venus girou velozmente e atingiu a espada no estômago do homem, sentiu a arma atravessar um corpo outra vez. Mas soltou rapidamente, sustentando o corpo que caía, abaixou aninhando-o em seu colo. Sentiu o sangue quente sujar seu corpo e a dor inundar sua alma.

– Obrigado, Lady. - Kunzite sorriu enquanto uma gota vermelha escorria pela boca.

– Não, por favor… Não me deixe, resista! - A loira chorava insistentemente.

– Eu nunca vou te deixar, eu prometi: Pela eternidade, eu a amo, Venus.

Aquele foi o último suspiro do Shitennou, nos braços daquela a quem havia amado de toda alma.

As outers haviam chegado, Luna e Artemis concordaram em ajudar a Rainha e dar a vida para que todas elas pudessem retornar novamente. Venus não queria perder suas memórias, nem suas promessas, finalmente entendia o significado das ações em seu último encontro com Kunzite, no fim ele ainda a amava de todo o coração e ela procuraria por ele.

**oOoOo**

Minako estava cansada de mais um dia no estúdio. Estava gravando seu novo single nos últimos dias a estava exausta, mas muito animada com os resultados que a música produzia. A música era seu remédio e sua vida, claro que depois dos trabalhos como senshi, mas há muito - desde a vinda de Galáxia - que não precisava se preocupar com a, agora, Rainha.

Tirou os fones do ouvido e pendurou no suporte, olhou para o vidro e recebeu um "joinha" do produtor, um velho senhor careca e gordinho e de ar simpático, e saiu da sala com um sorriso radiante.

– Estava perfeita, senhorita Aino! - O homem vibrou ao abraçá-la.

– Claro, tenho o melhor produtor do mundo, Senhor Mitoki. - Deu um beijo na careca dele. - Posso ir para casa? Estou exausta!

– Minha pequena estrela, pode, mas tenho que lhe dizer uma coisa.

– Pois diga. - Levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

– Lembra "aquela" revista? - O sorriso dele abriu largo e interesseiro.

– Ai meu Deus! Não me diga que… - A voz de Mina morreu em uma abertura da boca trêmula.

– Não totalmente.

– Como? - A empolgação de Mina morreu.

– Vai jantar com o editor essa noite.

– Então, para conseguir uma entrevista terei que jantar com o… editor? - Torceu os lábios.

– Todos do meio artístico querem tirar uma casquinha da minha bela estrela, acostume-se.

– Mas…

– Vamos, querida, é um jantar não um programa!

– Ok, ok…Mas juro que se ele vier com gracinhas…

– Certo, certo! - Mitoki empurrou a loira até a saída. - Um carro irá buscá-la às 8:00

– Mas você não tem jeito! - Riu, indo para casa.

Minako entrou em seu apartamento e partiu para o banho relaxante, terminou e buscou pelo vestido curto em renda no armário e o complementou com acessórios e um sapato alto. Fez uma maquiagem pesada, evidenciando os olhos azuis, prendeu o cabelo em um rabo alto, deixando a franja solta e olhou o relógio, estava pronta pontualmente. Desceu e entrou no carro escuro que a aguardava.

Chegou ao seu destino, coincidentemente sendo o restaurante italiano que mais a agradava. Havia uma fila para entrar e, como sempre. Olhou para os lados, pelo vidro do carro, procurando por algum fã louco, mas não notou nenhum assédio. Sua porta foi aberta por um segurança que monitorou sua caminhada até a entrada, onde ela solicitou a reserva com o homem parado na entrada.

– Queira me acompanhar, madame. - O homem abriu a porta guiando ela pelo elegante restaurante. - Seu companheiro a aguarda.

Mina congelou a visão do homem sentado à mesa. Os cabelos prateados dele eram longes e estavam presos, a pele morena evidenciava os olhos cinzas como aço e estes estavam perdidos na janela de vidro enquanto falava algo ao celular. Ele era extremamente novo para ser editor de uma revista tão famosa, além disso, era lindo.

– Com licença, Senhor. - O métier tocou o ombro do rapaz, vendo-o desligar o celular. - Sua companhia.

– Boa noite, Lady. - Ele se levantou, tomou uma das mãos dela em um beijo e puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse, dispensando o homem que trabalhava. - Por favor.

– Obrigada. - O coração de Mina batia forte, aquela atitude lhe pareceu tão familiar. - Senhor…

– Saitou, apenas Saitou. - Sorria timidamente para ela enquanto voltava a sua cadeira.

O início da conversa foi tímido, mas aos poucos se soltaram de forma que pareciam se conhecer a anos. Ela era mais extrovertida, falava, sorria e o vinho também a havia tornado um pouco mais leve. Ele um pouco mais reservado, falava pouco, mas ria e se encantava com a mulher que ela havia se tornado.

A conversa fluiu até tarde da noite, o restaurante já subia as primeiras cadeiras para limpar o chão, eles olharam em volta e riam juntos.

– Acho que estão nos expulsando. - Minako brincou.

– Eu vou pagar a conta, espera aqui? - Saitou se levantou.

– Oh, sim! Vou chamar o carro e…

– Não, eu lhe levo, espere. - Determinou e caminhou até o balcão.

Mina olhou pelo vidro a fina chuva que começava a cair nas ruas de Tókio, apesar do cansaço havia valido a pena estar ali, no fim não havia sido um jantar de negócios inteiramente chato. Viu o homem voltar e estender a mão para ela levantar, ao chegar na saída ele ofereceu o terno para ela se proteger da chuva e entrarem no carro, ainda conversaram animadamente por todo o caminho. Saitou pensava que havia perdido tanto da vida dela que queria saber mais e mais.

Ele parou o carro em frente do prédio onde a garota vivia, sentindo uma pontada de dor ao ter de se despedir. Minako podia não lembrar-se dele, mas ele lembrava dela tão bem quanto da última vez, quando viera novamente com o corpo tomado por um traidor e não pode fazer cumprir sua promessa. Ficara com a alma presa a uma pedra e implorara as outras pela sua volta, nem que isso custasse a memória de quem mais amava. Havia dado sorte de, ao menos, renascer ali.

– Bom, Saitou, Boa noite! - Mina se virou no banco do carro, agradecendo. - Não precisa descer para abrir a porta para mim.

– Lady Minako eu…

– Não me chame de "Lady", sou Mina! - Repreendeu sorrindo.

– Desculpe, Mina. - Ele riu do quão desajeitado aquilo poderia parecer. - Boa noite!

– Então… Até mais. - Destravou a porta fazendo menção em sair.

– Espere! - O homem puxou ela pelo pulso.

A loira arregalou os olhos com o beijo repentino. Por um minuto pensou em sair correndo, mas o corpo estava tenso e ao mesmo tempo completamente entregue a ele. Aos poucos permitiu-se soltar a tensão a se entregar ao momento, afinal, aquele homem era lindo e conhecia muitos ídolos e ela era Minako.

A loira fechou os olhos e sentiu o beijo aprofundar e tomar seus sentidos por inteiro, era como uma corrente de energia abrasante correndo pelas veias. Energia essa que levou vários flashes a sua cabeça, como se algo tivesse sido perdido, sim, algo tinha se perdido ali e estava voltando. O beijo acabou, e os corações dos dois ainda estavam aos saltos.

– Me desculpe, Lady… Não, Mina eu não sei o que estava passando por minha cabeça, me desc…

– Shhh… - Tampou os lábios com o indicador. – Não me chame de "Lady", sabe eu eu odeio isso.

- Como? – A confusão era visível. – Me desculpe, eu não deveria ter feito isso, somos estranhos. Não sei como redimir isso!

- Apenas você pode me tocar. – Olhava para ele compreensiva, tentado forçar algum reconhecimento enquanto e emoção começava a brotar no peito.

– Lady Venus? - Não compreendia como as memórias haviam voltado.

– Eu esperei tempo demais. - Lágrimas corriam pelo rosto deixando as marcas por onde passavam. - Vem comigo, sobe.

– Subirei pela saudade, Lady. - Enxugou o rosto dela. - Mas agora temos tempo... Pela eternidade.

* * *

**N/A: ****Fic. feita em uma tarde tediosa de chuva.  
Não revisei ainda, mas não é segredo pra ninguém que esse casal é meu xodó *-*  
Espero que gostem, comentem e blábláblá... 3**


End file.
